Ranking Council Election Page/WookieThere
WookieThere's Ranking Council Election (Hi Guys) * My name is WookieThere (this is my profile link) *My first edit was on August 17th, 2019, but I had been lurking the Wiki since at least January of 2019. *As of writing this election page, I have made exactly 100 edits. About 50 of those are from the Improvement Forums, but hey, they're my favorite. *I believe that I would be a great member for the council because of my game experience and knowledge of what makes a monster good or bad. I am level 86 in Monster Legends right now, I'm in Legendary IV, but my monsters are where my account really shines. My multiplayer teams are R1 Mirak with three lvl 8 speed runes, a Neobuki with three team speed runes of levels 8, 7, and 6, and a Marquis De Flambe with two attack runes of levels 7 and 6, and a speed rune of level 6. That is my attack team, my defense team is a R1 Ingenica with three team speed of lvl 7, 6, and 5, a Gorg with all level six runes of two attack and one speed, and a Pierceid with three speed runes of levels 8, 7, and 7. I have only ever purchased one monster, it was Noctum, about three or so years ago, but since then I have been completely free to play. I've just been focusing on collection of monsters. Also, to finish this section, I will say that I have been correct about my placements for every new monser to come out withing recent memory, and even the re-ranks (Except for Pierceid) and promise that I will be completely unbiased in my ranking of monsters, and will help get every single monster placed in the correct rank. *I am currently in the OCE region and time zone, so I am a day ahead of all of you as well as about 6 hours behind, so please excuse my untimely responses, as it is almost never going to be at a time when I will be available. Also, my favorite monster are Dungeon Master and Carlo Canbino, and I really wish that Social Point would read this wiki and follow the improvements that I made, It would make me so happy. Happy voting! Applepie: Am neutral for this one, but i honestly do not recomend you to sign up for this, its mainly cause i actually have never seen u talk on the wiki, so i kind of recomend you to have some debates first before you apply for this, and i will see how u do and vote yes or no in a couple of days. edit: No sorry, mainly for the argument about total blind, total blind is considerd as one of the worst deny by most of the community Shadowstorm48: Not trying to be mean or anything, considering you voted for me, but I'm kind of with Appliepie here. I think you have potential to be a council member, but I'd like to see you participate a little bit more in discussions on the wiki, in the Viability Ranking's comments is a good place to try to find those discussions. For right now though, I vote no. Yoshijr: I'm sorry to say this, but I'm gonna have to vote no on this one. I went on your profile and looked at the comments you made and edits you have done and these will help me explain why I vote no. First, you spend most of your time on the Monster Improvement Forum, which isn't bad, but that's most of your edits, so I have no idea what you really think of most of the monsters, so I really have no idea what you are like when discussing a monster. Second, you once put on the ML Voting Page that Wangzhou should move up from SS+ to OP. This is something that really turns me away from voting yes because Wangzhou is nowhere near being OP. Thirdly, you said Total Blind is an amazing deny skill, while most people know it's one of the worst, since it is easily counterable. From what I have been able to see, you need to participate more and give your opinion more on monsters, as well as learning more about how good monsters and effects really are. Sorry, but it's a no from me. (also sorry if this sounded really mean.) Pro Master666: lemme be harsh here. Uhh.....no. Sorry WookieThere. I think you need quite a bit more experience debating and talking in this wikia before you sign up. Not trying to be rude or anything because I am toxic, but I say no. I’m sorry. WDLegendary/TechnoPat : I'm also going to have to vote no. Seeing that you have very little, near no knowledge of the meta (See Yoshijr's vote and you constantly rave about monsters like piercid), it's pretty clear that you can't really rank accurately. It's a no for me. (Not trying to be mean, but very blunt). Also, you were promoting your ranking council election, which I would be fine with, but it was like (GUYS GO VOTE ON MY RANKING COUNCIL ELECTIIIOOOOONNNN). Instead of (Could anyone vote on my ranking council election? Thank you! :3). Guil: You spend too much time improving trash Monsters instead of actually paying attention to the meta, yeah no. Category:Past Elections